Author x IF x Nep
by HAHARIDDEK
Summary: Watch as Riddek makes a fanfiction with himself involved enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Warning will contain moe things such as lolis and nekos ( weeb things lol )**

I woke one morning from a normal day my name is Riddek and I am 18 years old and live with nobody. My parents thought I should live on my own at this age so moved to Planeptune from Leenbox. I am 6' tall and have a Black sweatshirt with a white muscle shirt underneath and denim jeans. I have long hair and glasses that look really cool. As I am moving into my new house I notice a familiar looking woman walking by.

"Hey it's been a while hasn't it?" the person looks to me with a huge smile and runs over to me. This person has brown hair, a logo thing in her hair, an oversized blue coat with a black suite like thing underneath and jean shorts. This person that came over was my high school crush IF.

"Hey Riddek it has been a while. Why are you down here in Planeptune? I thought you lived in Leanbox."

"Well my parents thought I was old enough to live out on my own so I decided to come to somewhere new and fresh."

IF helped me move boxes as we talked to catch up on what we missed since graduation.

"I am going to try to meet the CPU here want to come?"

"Sure it gives me something to do that isn't unpacking."

We finished moving all the boxes into my place and started walking towards the giant building known as the basilicom. When we were walking to the basilicom I was daydreaming about if me and IF got together. We would have a child a nice place and good jobs. It would be the perfect lifestyle. I kept daydreaming until IF shook me from my trance.

"Come on Riddek we are here."

We got inside and man this place looked cool. There was everything you could imagine here.

"Ahh Ms. IF you have returned please Purple Heart has been awaiting your return."

I follow IF in shock abau what the staff just said.

"Wait let me get this right. You personally know the CPU?!"

"Yea we saved Gameindustry from disaster last summer."

The elevator doors open as I see a lilac blob in front of the TV playing a game.

"Hey Nep I returned with your pudding now you owe me."

"Thank you Iffy see this is why we are friends."

"What do you mean by that. I literally just got you pudding."

"I know but see we are amazing friends,"

I sigh and sit in a corner of a room. I am always ignored even by my prom date.

 _Hey come here Emma lets dance together. I hold my hand out to her as she walks by me and grabs that douchebag Will's hand. I stand there not in shock but in disappointment that my date just left me for another man. I left the dance floor and sat down near the punch bowl._

I sat there remembering that awful night that I lost everything I loved. I soon fell for IF but never told her that due to embarrassment.

"Hey Riddek are you ok you look depresed. What hit your mind."

"Remember prom when Emma left me. For some reason when you were talking to your friend that one moment in life hit me."

"Why would it do that what's on your mind?"

I start freaking out in my head. Do I tell IF my true feelings or wait a while.

I lunge forward and lock lips with IF. She starts freaking out and throws me into the wall knocking me out.

"Iffy what did you do to him."

"We scarred me by kissing me out of the blue."

* * *

I woke in an unfamiliar place. I jolted to a sitting position to see that lilac colored girl from a while ago, man am I bad at names. She notices that I woke up and walks over to me.

"Hey kid are you ok? You took a real beating back there but hey you survived."

I was extremely confused on what was happening but I played along with it.

"I have no clue what happened back there but something tells me I might regret it. Wait where am I anyways this isn't my house."

The girl giggles and gives me a look that I like alot.

"You are at the basilicom silly my good old friend Compa patched up your wounds."

My eyes widened after hearing the name Compa she as well as IF where high school friends but we never got together. I instantly got out of the bed to see I was naked but had bandages wraped around my "areas".

"Umm could you please leave the room so I can dress myself."

She looks at me and blushes.

"Yea come down when you are done by the way my name is Neptune just so you know."

After she leaves the room I quickly dress myself and head downstairs to see a Neptune and Compa talking.

"Nep-Nep shouldn't you wait to ask out Riddek give him sometime to know you."

"Maybe but please don't tell anyone about this."

I take cover around the corner and prepare to walk into the kitchen.

"Morning everybody." I noticed that IF wasn't present. "Where did IF go?"

"That's why we needed to talk to you it's about IF."

* * *

 **And That is the conclusion to chapter 1 of this crazy story harem thing. I hope you readers don't hate it for having me in it but it was going to happen eventually. Please leave positive reviews if you enjoyed until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Riddek's P.O.V** I am surprised to hear this I hope that IF is ok. "So your little stunt yesterday shocked Iffy and she does not know what to do, due to shock." I am confused on what Neptune was talking about then it quite literally hit me. IF came up behind me and slapped me in the back of the head. "Why would you do that Riddek!? What has gotten into you?" I slowly recover from the hit I received and turned around to look at IF's blushing face. I slowly approach her and embrace her in a hug. She and everyone else looks at us in shock. Soon IF returns my embrace with her own. "IF I have been in love with you ever since you helped me after prom." _It was a few days after prom and I was not focused on any of my school work._ " _Riddek you need to make up a lot of work if you want to graduate." My teacher Mr. Stetson was almost lecturing me to get all my work done._ _Fifteen minutes later the bell rings and IF is waiting for me outside of my classroom leaning against the wall._ " _Riddek you don't look to well come here and tell me what's wrong."_ _I sit near her and lean against the wall with my head in my lap and let out a long sigh. I look at IF in the eyes and start talking. "Remember back at prom I went with Emma."_ " _Yes I remember her why what about it?"_ " _Well she completely ignored me the entire time and decided to dance with another man."_ " _Who would this man be?"_ " _That man was Will. you know tall guy played football for the Leanbox team."_ _IF had a pissed look to her face as steam came from her nose and ears. "Will was supposed to be my date to prom but he said that he had family matters to attend to. GRR that guy really knows how to piss me off. Anyways how are you doing in classes anyways."_

 _I sigh in disappointment and look her again in the eyes. "Something has been on my mind lately and I don't know what it is so i'm failing badly."_ " _Riddek I need you for something." we leave the school seeing as it's the end of the day and walk to IF's house. We walk into the door to enter and she leads me into her room._ " _I need you to stay here for a minute."_ _I do as instructed as IF closed the door to her room. I hear her shuffling through the door and press my ear to the door._ " _Where did I put the damn thing….. Oh here it is wow that was in a awkward place."_ _I back away from the door when IF opens it and motions me to walk inside. She holds a stone in her hand that glows only when I approach it._ " _What is going on with that thing?"_ " _I wish I knew but that is why I brought you here. Take this home and study it."_ " _But i'm a nerd not a scientist."_ " _That's why I called you. You pull all-nighters all the time right?"_ _*sigh* "You got me there. Fine I'll take it and report back tomorrow."_ " _Great see you then Riddek."_

* * *

_That night I had plastic gloves and a bright light to look over the stone. It was shining the most right now even if i turned off the light. The stone was like a rave party gone wild every time I tried to touch it. Thankfully my parents were out for the night so I was free to do anything I wanted. I finally decided to touch the stone and a sharp pain when through my entire body. I clenched my skull out of pain and I fell on the floor screaming hoping the pain would leave. The pain was mostly going through my head but when I got up the stone completely disappeared._ _The next day at school there was a lockdown and guess where is was. Yep the bathroom *sigh* I ran back to class as fast as I could but with my luck I ran into the gunmen back there._ " _Hey kid stop moving." I stood there scarred out of my mind looking into the face of death. The man slowly approached me and held me in a headlock holding the gun to my head. I'm in his hands scarred that my life could be gone in an instint._ " _All right kid where is your classroom. I know it's here somewhere." I don't answer if anyone is losing there life it is going to be me. The sounds of sirens were heard off in the distance slowly approaching the school._ " _Shit, kid you are coming with me. Outside now." I obeyed the man and walked outside still in the headlock. LBPD came over ready to arrest the man until they saw me in the man's hand and instantly put their guns down._ _The man clearly showed no sign of letting me go so the LBPD approached the man with caution. I hear the door behind us open and the man turns us around to see IF by the door._ " _Don't worry Riddek i'm here to help you" The man starts laughing maniacally having a happy trigger shot a few bullets near my head. I jump with each pop and the Gunmen laughed even louder pressing the gun harder into my head. Thankfully the cops came up behind the guy and hit him in the back of the head with their pistols. The man turned around and shot me right in the head, my vision cut out completely as IF screamed my name._

* * *

"I was rushed to the hospital and somehow survived but, who was there with me nonstop? You were and I want to return the favor by not leaving your side." I look at the other two girls in the room to see them crying. I turn back to IF when Neptune brings something up. "How did you not die? A bullet went through your head that should kill everyone. But not you somehow I wonder why?" "Nep you make it sound like you wanted him to die, Is that your intention you don't want Riddek here?" "Goodness no I'm just questioning how he survived a fatal blow like that." Wow Neptune way to kill the moment of my confession like that. Anyways IF turns away from me and sighs, she then turns around and flashes one of her killer smiles. "IF that smile, what are you planning?" She starts laughing at the fact that i'm quivering with fear and she brushes it off like dirt. "Oh you know time will tell but for now I need to run off bye." And like that she was gone I turn to the others with a confused look and they both simultaneously shrug their shoulders. 

* * *

Seeing as it was night time I decided to walk back home but I needed to get back quickly. I took a shortcut home and avoided all obstacles in my way including barrels and fences. As I approach my home I rethink my past actions at the basilicom. "Why did I do the things I did, IF most likely doesn't want me around her and those other two I don't know much about." I walk inside my house and go straight to the fridge and take out a pudding. At that moment I had a strange feeling, that aside I walk into the living room and sit down on the couch. "Pudding!" Neptune came running into my house eager for said pudding. "Neptune why are you here? Shouldn't you be back home?" This girl is crazy to be here at this time of night. "Sorry my pudding senses kicked in and led me here. So nice place you got here." "Damn don't change the subject go home." She looks me in the eye with a sad look to it. "You're kicking out such an adorable main character and don't feel bad about it?" She sheds a tear and gives me puppy dogoo eyes. *groan* my weakness. *sigh* "You can stay but please don't thrash the place." There isn't much to do seeing as how dark outside it is. I look at the clock to see it is 23:47 and mentally face palm. "Damn girl why is she here?" I look back at here to see her scarfing down some pudding cups with a satisfying look to her face. "Wait you have a Leanbox One?! That means-" "I'm from Leanbox, yes I moved here to start my life anew instead of my cup of tea why?" She looks over the console and turns to me. "I want to play it." She almost acts like a child with a new toy always happy. "Sure go right ahead I'll sit back and watch you." I seat on the couch and watch her start up the console sign into me and load up a game. "HAHARIDDEK? what kind of name is that?" I chuckle at her remark "It's a long story that I don't have time to explain." Neptune loads up one of my favorite FPS and goes into a PvP match. She is surprisingly good at this a few bullshit moments here and there but overall she kicked some ass. Rewards came and she got nothing while the player in last got the good item. "Nepu what is this? I did the best and got nothing." I pat her head. "This is just how RNG works young padawan it's the most frustrating thing in the galaxy." 

* * *

Hours pass by and I look at the clock and my eyes widen it was 4:39 in the morning and once again I faced palmed at my own stupidity. "Neptune you realize it is past 4:30 right?" She laughed and continued playing the game. "Goddesses don't get tired so easily so we can stay up for days on end." Right as she finished her sentence a guy killed her in game with a bullshit shotgun shot. "Nepu I was so far away." She reequips different weapons and gets back in the action. The doorbell rings and I go out to answer the door. "Hello?" there standing before me was a tall woman with a elegant green dress and long blond hair, her chest is large to say the least and she has a serious look on her face. "Do you go by the account HAHARIDDEK?" I nodded dumbfounded and she enters my home. She is shocked to see the lilac haired girl on my sofa. "Neptune I didn't realize you knew Riddek." I look at the mysterious woman with a confused look. "Wait how do you know me?" She laughed and looked at me. "I am Leanbox CPU Green Heart or Vert." I am in the presence of two goddesses and I am stuttering on my own words. "W-W-What are you doing here then, I'm just some kid living on my own." There is next to no chance this is a coincidence. "Neptune told me to meet her here and well here I am." Neptune gets up and walks over to Vert and discuss something quietly. Vert gasps and I immediately feel regret for some reason. "So Riddek you have fallen for my daughter haven't you." 

* * *

  
**Muhaha I am the most evil overlord to ever live so hope you like this if not then oh well not my issue. Neptune may be planning something and just where did IF go. Things are getting out of hand for poor Riddek.**


	3. Chapter 3

**IF's P.O.V**

 **Before Riddek left the basilicom**

I left the Basilicom as fast as I could to get away from everyone. The only place safe is home right now so I headed there as fast as my legs could carry me. After about five minutes of running I finally made it to my destination. I entered my house and was greeted by no one. I have been alone for as long as I can remember.

I silently walked up towards my bedroom to lie down and go to sleep. While trying to sleep, the scene with Riddek kept appearing in my mind. I get up for a drink of water to calm myself down due to my breathing. After I get my drink of water I head back into my room. The only thing appearing in my mind is Riddek kissing me, do I like him or not. This is a difficult feeling, maybe I need to sleep.

* * *

I wake the next morning to a killer headache, damn of times why now. I get up to fix myself seeing as I am a mess. I take a shower fix my hair in the usual way and dress myself to get ready for some quests. Once I reach the guild I am greeted by none other than Riddek, Neptune and surprisingly Vert. I try to avoid them by sneaking around the building but unfortunately Vert noticed me and waved me over to them.

"Hello Iffy it has been a while hasn't it?"

I think of the last time I have seen Vert and I must say it has been a while.

"Yes Lady Vert it has been a while since I last seen you."

I look at Riddek and both are faceses explode in red and we look away from each other. We went into the guild to accept a few quests and I question one important little thing.

"Wait Nep is Riddek doing quests with us? He isn't physically prepared for the danger that awaits."

Vert turns in my direction to talk to me seeing as how formal she is.

"Oh Iffy it seems you need to put some faith in here ol' Riddek."

Riddek flashes her a confused look with a E class quest in his hands.

"Wait what do you mean put some faith in ol' me? I can't fight I'll just end up getting in your guys way."

Riddek looks down with a glum look and I can't stand seeing him in this way. I go over to him and give him a pat on the back and a reassuring look for good measures.

"Plus on top of all of this I don't have a weapon. Can we get me one after here?"

* * *

We are finished picking out the desired quests to do as a group. Next we head into a weapons shop for Riddek seeing as a weapon is needed. We walk in and Riddek instintly goes into the ranged section of the shop. He comes back a few minutes later with a large staff molded with a gold base slowly turning into a black top.

"So think a healer is needed?"

As on cue Compa walks in and gives Riddek a dead pawned stare. "Hey that's my job use something else." She shortly leaves after that encounter. Riddek puts the staff back and comes back with a black and red bow. Something simple yet powerful, we paid for the bow and head towards our first location, Virtua Forest.

 **Riddek's P.O.V**

We make our way towards Virtua Forest when we are attacked by a gang of slime dogs. "Gah what are these things!?"

I make my way away from the crowd as the girls take care of the creatures. I soon hear Vert answer my question.

"These monsters are the basic enemy of any RPG **The Dogoo** these little guys are the biggest pervs around. They like to get on you and start melting your clothes away like what's happening to poor Neptune right now."

I turn around due to embarrassment and see the dogoo hoarding together to form an even bigger dogoo. IF looks in shock at the big dogoo and mentions it too the goddesses.

"Nep, Lady Vert, we got a **Massive Dogoo** to deal with now."

"Nepu I thought we were almost done with this too."

I remember my quest and take it out and it needs me to kill one massive dogoo. Wow how fortunate that the author had this certain event occur. ( No!, more fourth wall breaking ) I almost hear someone shout but oh well. I take out my bow and aim an arrow towards the massive dogoo.

"If I miss I have a serious issue here." I fired the arrow and direct hit thank god I can aim. The others finished off the normal dogoo and now focus their attention towards the massive one.

I look to my left to see a blinding white pillar and when it dies down to see two beauties standing before me. One with dark lilac hair going to her thighs, and the other one with green hair going to her lower back.

"You ready Neptune." said the green one.

"Always ready Vert" said now dubbed as Neptune.

My face turns a bright red looking at the two of them. Neptune notices this and strikes a pose towards me.

"Like what you see." I could tell she was teasing me but still. I nodded as she laughed and approached me.

"I can tell you like what you see." she said this and mention towards the tent forming in my pants. I quickly changed the subject and turned towards the dogoo in front of us.

"Neptune if this is what you want from me we will do this later, now just isn't the time." I can't keep my face from turning bright red. Neptune turns her full attention towards the monster in our way and prepares an attack. The two goddesses go all out on the massive dogoo and it health drops a significant amount. I charge an arrow and five split from said arrow defeating the creature. My quest gets a completed stamp on it and a new quest comes out of nowhere.

"Befriend a creature Note: This is extremely rare to come across." I look around a bit and find a Dogoo from earlier. I hold my palm out to it and it accepts me as it's new master. Once again a complete stamp on my quest and I start making some quick credits.

I walk back towards everyone else and they pull weapons out when they see the dogoo on my shoulder.

"Wait don't hurt it it's mine now. It accepts me as it's master." Neptune comes over to pet it but it tries to back away from her hand. I pet the Dogoo and reassure it that everything is ok and that Neptune won't hurt it. She finally makes contact with it and it snuggles her hand.

"Aww what a cute thing, Riddek can I name it?" I look at her and smile.

"Sure knock yourself out. But only if I agree to the name ok?"

She puts he hand on her chin while we walk back towards the Basilicom. We get upstairs into the living quarters, the first place I go is the sofa and let the soon to be named dogoo on my lap.

"Ah I got it how about Mercury." I nod my head and hold him in my hands.

"And now you are dubbed as Mercury little friend." I place him on the floor and he runs off to do whatever it is he is doing.

* * *

Later that night IF and Vert headed home leaving me and Neptune alone at the Basilicom. And let's say Neptune was lying down on my lap. Mercury was asleep in a bedroom by the bed and Neptune turned her head to look at me.

"Riddek I don't know what to do."

"What do you mean by what to do?"

"I mean like we're just chilling and I want to do something. Do you mind if I try something?"

"Sure I really don't mind."

She gets up and sits down on my lap with her arms wrapped around my neck. She puts her head on my shoulder and nuzzles my neck. I return her embrace by wrapping my arms around her back and petting her head.

"Neptune, thank you for taking me on a quest it was a new experience that I never thought I could do." She giggles and puts her hands on my sides and flashes me a smile that I am always happy to see.

"No problem you looked bored anyway and I needed to do quests so, it's a win-win situation." She yawns loudly and I smirk.

"So what happened to goddesses not being tired?"

"Well I am so that's it ok."

Neptune heads off into the same room as me and undresses infront of me.

"N-N-Neptune, W-W-What are you doing." She turns to me face blushing. She giggles lightly and jumps into bed.

"I said I wanted to try something new and here we go. Sleep with me." Both of our faces turn a shade of red I wish I could describe but if this is what Neptune wants this is what she will get.

I join her in bed and start to go to sleep. Neptune wraps her arms around me and presses her head against my chest, I smile and again return her embrace with one of my own. I feel her smile and adjust herself into a comfortable position.

* * *

I am soon welcomed it dreamland and see almost what is the future of Gamindustri, the world was in some kind of void and standing there was an unfamiliar person. It almost looks like an older Neptune minus one of the D-pad clips in her hair. She is standing in front of a kneeling Neptune with the other bodies off the goddesses and a few more unfamiliar faces with them. The "older" Neptune is raising the sword over her head, I run as fast as I can to stop her when Neptune looks at me.

"I thought you would do anything to protect me, but I guess you were too weak to protect me." I stop when the sword and Neptune join together. She falls over lifeless and the girl with the sword looks at me.

* * *

I jump and wake up to see Neptune with a worried expression on her face trying to calm me down. She is caressing my cheek with tears rolling down her face. I bring her into a hug and rub her back to calm her down.

"Neptune please calm down, tell me what's wrong." She starts sobbing into my shoulder scared for who knows what.

"I woke up and you were twitching at random points you were also yelling my name almost as tho you lost me or something. You were also sweating, what happened in your dream?"

I quickly explain what happened and she holds her chest out of fear. I hold her and attempt to calm her down. She returns the hug and said something I can never forget.

"I really like you please go out with me."

* * *

 **A/N: Most of you saw this coming so might as well throw it out there. I want to thank you for those who support my stories no matter how cringe worthy they might be.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Neptune's P.O.V ( Warning weeb things approach also smut ahead )**

I confessed my feelings to Riddek but something tells me he isn't going to take this lightly. A smile forms on his face and we inch closer together. Our faces are mere inches apart when we finally connect, Riddek wraps his arms around me. We break apart for air and our faces are blushing.

"Neptune we just did that right?"

I nod and he holds my chin and brings me in for another kiss. I accept it and lean in for another kiss. He climbs on top of my already almost naked body. The only thing keeping that from happening is my bra and panties, He takes off his shirt and t-shirt and shows his semi toned body. He is built but not super buff like most guys, he starts to undo his pants but leaves his boxers on.

"I do love you Neptune but what about IF, she never answered my confession."

"That is why I confessed to you seeing as she didn't return your feelings."

He looks down at my chest and starts groping my chest. I moan in satisfaction due to the new feeling. I look at him and he looks back with a smile. He stops and comes back for another kiss. I use this opportunity and rub his crotch with my knee. He moans in my mouth and deepens the kiss by dipping is tongue into my mouth, I accept it and he starts exploring my mouth.

"Ah Neptune. I love you so much. Please don't leave me ever."

He rubs the entrance of my vagina through my panties and I moan in response. I touch his face and my face is as red as it can be.

"Riddek please keep going." I don't want him to stop but I can feel something coming out. "Riddek i'm about to, hmmm." I came right onto his hands. We heard running and the door swung open, standing there was Iffy with a extremely pissed look.

"What the fuck are you two doing!?" Riddek tries to sneak by Iffy but she caught him and he retreated back to me quivering with fear. IF's face is the look a mother gives her son after breaking something priceless. I get up and approach Iffy but she shoots me down with that look.

"What do you two have to say for yourselves." Riddek is on his knees with a gloom look to his face, he is trembling with fear.

"IF i'm sorry please don't hurt us." I look at Riddek confused, what does he mean by not to hurt us.

"Don't worry i'm not going to hurt I am just upset right now."

"Iffy what can we do to make up to you. We will do almost anything."

Iffy looks up and moments later gives a evil grin. And looks straight at me. "Seeing as you two are technically together Nep follow me." My heart drops when I leave the room and Riddek stays how he is. We walk to the other end of the Basilicom and end up in a dressing room.

"Where is it… here is one part now where is the- oh here it is. Nep come over here." I meet up with Iffy and see her holding a maid outfit, cat ears and tail. "Alright Nep you need to wear this and seduce Riddek with your charms." I look at the outfit and conveniently the ears and tail are both lilac so, that's a plus?

I change into the maid outfit from my usual hoodie outfit and put the ears and tail. Iffy is waiting for me with an evil grin seeing as this was her idea. We start walking back towards the room with Riddek and Iffy tells me to stay outside for a minute.

 **Riddek's P.O.V**

I sit on the bed waiting for IF and Neptune to return. The door opens and IF enters alone.

"Riddek I want you to, just for today, try not to "have your way" with Neptune. If you can do that then after today she is your toy. Alright Nep come on in." The moment Neptune enters the room the blood rushes to my head as I see Neptune not only in a maid outfit but cat ears and tail.

"Hello m-m-master, what shall we d-d-do today?" IF laughs and walks out of the room.

"Goodluck Riddek you will need it." She said this while walking away. Mercury comes in the room and jumps on Neptune's shoulder and nuzzles her. She pets him and he gets down to, I'm guessing sit, on my lap. I run my hand through his soft body as he enjoys every moment of it.

"Master your wish is my command." Neptune said this and flashes her panties. Damn it IF you are making her seduce me while I can't take advantage of her, smart girl.

I get up and pat Neptune on the head and smile. "Neptune I know what IF is planning so go all out." She nods her head and strokes her tail. I scratch behind her ears and she starts moaning. I pull the tail and she yelps and looks at her tail to see it moving.

"Umm Riddek I think the tail and ears might be real." I stare dumbfounded at her.

"But how you didn't have them earlier?" She shrugs and I sigh in confusion, I make my way out of the bedroom and Neptune follows me. I sit down on the couch and Neptune lies down on my lap again. I bring my head down and kiss her soft lips, her tail is waving around like a dog getting praised and she returns the kiss.

* * *

Me and Neptune were so caught in each others gaze we eventually fell asleep. Neptune woke up and shook me awake while I was waking up Neptune started her teasing and was rubbing my crotch with her petite hands.

"I know you want this Riddek so lets do it." I wake up and hug Neptune and scratch behind her ears.

"Neptune for the rest of the day I can't take advantage of you as IF put it. If I can do that we can do that anytime we want." She blushes and creeps up to me with a seductive look and crawls up on my lap.

"Gah, Who said we couldn't rough it up a bit. I have big plans for us." She approached my lips and got ready to pounce. Our lips connected and IF walked in on us…. Again!

"Again IF, stop walking in on us." She starts giving us an evil laugh and stares right into my eyes.

"Just making sure the two lovebirds are doing their jobs." Neptune looks at her confused and stands up.

"What do you mean by doing our jobs? Are we not trusted by you or something."

"Oh little Nep I have my reasons seeing as I know how Riddek can act." The moment she mentions this I get up off the sofa and give her a dead look.

"Don't you ever bring that up again, It took me so long to forget what I have done."

( Yay another flashback )

 _It was right as we were graduating Leanbox high and everything I couldn't imagine happened. I has the "chosen" one to give the class of 2986 a motivational speech. I was up at the podium giving my speech when some asshole in the front row decided "Hey let's throw shit at Riddek" So as my speech was nearing a finish I got pelted by books and anything the "squad" had near them._

 _Once I got up I lost control of my body and my eyes turned completely black. I had conscious of what I was doing and it was horrifying. Let's say those kids aren't with us any longer. Once I regained control of my body I booked it out the door and ran home as fast as I could. Couple of months later my parents found out and kicked me out. I then decided to use the excuse of my parents thought I could live on my own._

( Flashback ends )

I stood there fist clentched and tears rolling down my face. I fell on the floor and let everything go I couldn't not cry after remembering what had happened. Neptune was immediately at my side hugging me to comfort me.

"Well that's all I was here for see you to later." I hear the door close and go to Neptune and cry into her shoulder, she wraps her arm around me and starts petting my head.

"N-n-neptune please help m-me. I'm scarred of what I have done and what I will do." She continues to pet my head and runs her hands down my face. Her hands rub my back and go lower.

"Neptune, now isn't the time for that." She blushes and giggles.

"Sorry I just couldn't help myself. If anything Iffy should of told me not to have my way with you."

I go back to bed and fall asleep rather quickly with Mercury at my side.

* * *

( And another flashback )

 _It was freshmen year of highschool and all my friends either stopped being friends with me or moved schools. I started school alone with no friends and meet her. The one I thought I would love. ( but as we all know that doesn't work out ) She was perfect, well rounded hips, decent sized breast, beautiful face, anything a guy could ask for. Seeing as I still didn't have friends yet I was a nervous wreck. I was shaking and approached the girl and cleared my throat._

" _H-hello ma'am, What is your name." She giggles at my politeness and looks into my eyes._

" _My name is Emma. What is your name."_

" _My name is Riddek it's nice to meet you Emma."_

 _We talked throughout the entire day seeing as we have the same classes. We got to know eachother a lot and I feel that she is my friend._

* * *

 _The following months we start dating and I get more friends due to her friends coming to the same school. I feel left out at times when the others went to places and didn't invite me or even inform me._

* * *

 _Senior year came sooner then I thought. ( Almost like we were skipping sophomore and junior year because i'm too lazy to write it ) I meet IF and Emma's friends all hate me but we are barely together anymore. Prom comes around and I ask Emma out to try and fix our relationship. Little did I know Will stole her from me a long time ago. The night we went prom she was all fidgety and sloppy with her movements. I put it away for the time being until I saw her with Will. It brought me into a state of rage and vengeance and I went to the corner to be left alone._

* * *

I woke the next morning to see IF sleeping by my side and clinging to me very tightly. I try to move my arms but there were almost pinned down by the sleeping IF and Neptune.

"Well I don't get this to happen everyday." I lay down with a smile on my face. Soon I hear IF stir from her sleep and face me with an exhausted look. Her face blushes badly and gets out of the bed immediately.

"IF what are you doing in the same bed as me?" She begins to panic and look at Neptune on the other side of me.

"I. Uh. You looked uncomfortable last night and I sat next to you and I guess I fell asleep." She looks me in the eyes and hopes I believe it.

"Sounds convincing but I don't believe it." I take a look at Neptune and she still has those ears and tail. She is sound asleep and I stroke her tail to wake her, and surprisingly it worked!

"Nepu I was having a good pudding dream." Neptune wakes up and is upset that I woke her.

"Don't worry Neptune I will make it up to you soon." I pet her head and she purrs in satisfaction.

"You to are insane" IF face palmed at us.

"Oh Iffy calm down this is just our feelings towards each other."

"Neptune that kind of doesn't help. I don't know about you two but I'm going back to sleep."

"But why Riddek it's only 9:26. Are you that tired."

"My IF I just need some more sleep."

I lie back down and I feel someone join me. I look behind me to see Neptune there and smiling.

"You know I'm glad I met all of you."

* * *

 **A/N: Holy hell this took so long to make due to my brain shutting down. Hope all of you enjoy the chapter and see you later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Riddek's P.O.V**

The next day went as a normal day should. Neptune lazing around and Compa bringing the pudding. That is until unfamiliar people showed up on the balcony.

One of the two girls had a oversized coat like IF but this one had fur, A muffin topped hat, and short brown hair that went to her shoulders.

The other girl had black twin tails, Blue ribbons in her hair, and a white and black dress.

The two girls walked in and stared me down.

"Neptune who is this person in our presence." The girl with black hair said.

"Oh Noire calm down I wouldn't let some stranger into the basilicom."

The girl with brown hair came up and stared me down with lifeless eyes.

"Hello ma'am." I said and she wouldn't let up. I look over at Neptune for help and she shrugged her shoulders. She stares at me for a while and I soon start becoming uncomfortable.

"Alright Blanc I think that is enough." The girl named Blanc walked away as if nothing had happened.

"So Noire, Blanc what are you doing here today."

"We haven't heard from you in a while and wanted to see what you were doing. Especially after losing Histoire and the other oracles."

I look confused when Blanc mentions these so called oracles.

"The oracles were her to make sure we did our job right. And Neptune here always needed the help."

"It's a long story please don't ask too much."

* * *

After a little while Neptune is back to her cheery self, tail wagging as she walked. She thought it would be a good idea to spend the day at my

" _Riddek you are always at thewswq basilicom so I thought it would be a good change in pace for me to head to your place."_

As we were walking a million thoughts went through my head like, what if she doesn't like me, or what will become of me. No matter where I go my past always seems to follow me, It is like a dog looking for it's master.

We soon arrived at the house and Neptune's face lit up. She went to the door and tried to open it but to no avail.

"Nepu, what? It won't open."

I laugh at her reaction and took a key of my pocket. Once we are inside the house Neptune walked over to the couch and sat down instantly.

"Your place looks nice and cozy, maybe I will stay here for a while." I join Neptune and wrap my arms around her and capture her pudding scent.

"Riddek we need to do something together soon."

* * *

 **IF's P.O.V**

As I sat in bed I had a strange feeling something was m to happen. I need to see Riddek make sure he is ok. Last thing I want is him to go on a rampage

I make my way to his house and see Neptune following Riddek. "Maybe he just wants company" and I see Neptune still has those ears and tail interesting. Last I checked they….. Oh no." I ran as fast as I could hoping that I can stop this.

They enter the house and I spy on them through the window. No I am not being a creep, I'm just trying to figure out what is happening with Neptune's assets. I watched as the two of them entered the house luckily I know another way inside.

I was sneaking around the basement trying my best not to make a sound when I heard Neptune talking to Riddek.

"Your place looks nice and cozy, maybe I will stay here for a while." There is no mistaking her voice. But why would she want to stay here rather than the basilicom ?

I make my way upstairs and see the two on the sofa lying down, Neptune in Riddek's arm.

* * *

 **Neptune's P.O.V**

I was lying in the arms of Riddek when I noticed familiar looking hair accessory in the distance. I know that the accessories belong to a certain brown haired heroine of our group. I sat still to make it seem like I couldn't see Iffy.

Riddek started petting me and it snaped me out of my trance. I turned my head to see him smiling at me while a pleasureful sensation went through me.

"Nyaa~, Riddek that feels good ! Don't stop please." I see his smiling face and feel myself smile as well.

I see out of the corner of my eyes Iffy slowly move towards us and I slowly looked straight at her and smiled. Her face turned red in seconds and she looked down in embarrassment.

"Ah IF it's nice to see you here, but what are you doing here ?"

"I came over to hang out with you two but I see you are having your moment."

For some reason I felt a pain go through my chest when I saw Iffy's upset expression. I left Riddek's embrace and went over to Iffy to give her a warm embrace.

"Why do I have a feeling that isn't the only reason you are here." Riddek said with a smile on his face.

"Well I came over to warn Nep about the curse but it seems I was too late."

Riddek looked confused with what Iffy said "What curse IF ?"

*sigh* "The ears and tail Riddek, I thought you were smarter than this."

Riddek looked outside and did nothing. It feels like he's lost in thoughts.

"Have you remembered why I overlook small things ?"

"No Riddek why ?"

"I don't know either but it's for a good reason, I always had trouble trusting people after highschool and isolated myself from society. I just thought now would be a good time to come out and give life a shot. So now everything feels normal to me, the most bizarre thing to you could happen but to me it feels like it's supposed to happen."

IF was shaking her head in disapproval. "That doesn't make sense at all. How do I know you're not trying to blow me off."

I brought me hand down my face and turned to look at her. "You're right, maybe I am exaggerating but you don't know my feelings." I hang my head low and IF wrapes her arms around me.

IF wispers in my ear "You are an open book I can see the depression in your eyes and I can see just how disappointed you are just know that me Neptune and Compa are here for you when you need it."

Neptune joins the hug and I pet her head, No matter how bad my past is I always have a bright future to look forward too.

* * *

 **Neptune's P.O.V**

After the confession that just occurred I decided to go and explore the house a bit more. I found myself in a bedroom that had nothing much in it but a bed, dresser and a television. I turned around to see no one there and decided to curl up on the bed, maybe Riddek won't mind.

I hear the sound of thunder and start to get nervous. I fidget around and feel a pair of hands on my head. I look up to see Riddek there with a faint smile on his face. The thunder cracks outside and jump into the arms of the boy next to me.

"Scared of thunder I see, no worries i'm here for you hun."

I blush at the name he gave me and push it aside when the thunder cracks again. I hug him tightly and he lays down on the bed with me in his arms.

* * *

The next morning I wake to see not only Riddek but IF clinging to him as well. Just what does she think she is getting into.

 **A/N: Wait I'm not dead and actually uploaded. It's a miracle for me and possibly you well expect me to be active a bit more as school is nearing its end. See you next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Back again and it's been awhile since this has been uploaded so time to get to work and that's about all I got so hopefully you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Riddek's P.O.V**

It seems a sleepy IF has found her way into my room and so has Neptune. What am I going to do with these two. I get up without them noticing or waking up and go to make myself some hard boiled eggs.

One I'm done I leave a note on the table and make my way to the guild. I need to make credits somehow. On my way there I take time to look at the city and see how different it is from Leanbox. It's much more advanced to say the least and is comfortable. As I walk the streets children run by in glee as their parents follow behind. Smiling faces on all of them as I'm walking the streets.

I reached my destination and entered the building. Once inside I scanned my ID and was granted access to the guild. I'm looking around and a blur of Lilac passes through my vision. My first instinct is to find it but with no luck.

"Maybe I'm just hallucinating oh well." I continue to find a quest that's pretty easy like one of those hunt quest. "I can't do kill quest since I have no weapon and this one is asking for something I don't even know about so that's out." Damn all these quest I can't do I wish something could help me out with my lack of skills and well weapons. As I'm about to exit I see none other than Neptune and her sister Nepgear.

"Hello ladies what bring you to the guild ?"

"Neptune needs to do her quests so that Histoire doesn't flip her lid. And I was dragged along due to being "overpowered"."

I chuckle lightly at Neptune's childishness and pat Neptune's head. "I have nothing better to do so I'll attempt to help but ugh, I need a weapon to fight with. Got anything to make for me or something."

After i said that Nepgear's eyes light up and stars literally were in her eyes. She transforms into Purple Sister and flies me to the basilicom with Nep following to make sure I'm safe.

* * *

 **Nepgear's P.O.V**

Ok so maybe I got a little too excited to make something so now here we are inside the basilicom. Riddek is sitting in a chair waiting patiently with Neptune in his lap bouncing around for whatever reason. It's always good to see Neptune with a smiling face. Riddek has a smiling face as he holds Neptune in his arms and she giggles.

"Nep Jr. almost done."

"Just one minute Neptune have too make sure nothing bad happens to it." I'm making a sword for Riddek seeing as not only did he ask but he does need it anyway. Once the sword is finished I motion the two over too see it.

"Nepgear you finished it ?"

"Yup and it's all yours let me know if you need any adjustments, I'm always happy to help a friend."

"Alright let's go do that quest now so I can try this bad boy out on monsters."

* * *

 **Neptune's P.O.V**

"Quest are so boring, why can't we do something fun for once." We are doing a kill quest on pixelinvaders, otakus, and dogoos and we are almost finished but the dogoos are hiding somewhere.

Riddek wipes his face with a towel. "It would have been done awhile ago but the dogoos went into hiding and now we are wondering this dungeon aimlessly."

I jump on Riddek's back and he stumbles due to the sudden weight but soon recovers and is walking normally. I lean up against him to rest and hear a roar in the distance, the group stops and looks around trying to find out where the sound is coming from. I felt Riddek's body shift suddenly and a loud crash moments after.

"Seems an Ancient dragon has appeared Riddek why don't you try out the sword I made you."

My face shows a clearly confused face as why would Nep Jr. have Riddek fight this beast I mean sure he wanted to try out the sword but not on a beast like this.

"Umm sure Nepgear but I'm going to need some help though."

"Yea of course I'll help, Let's go"

Nepgear transforms and Riddek gets in a stance to charge the dragon. I stay back due to mental paralysis and can't move. Nepgear went in first dealing some damage to the dragon with Riddek following behind ready to perform an overhead strike. The dragon saw this and swung its tail in Riddek's direction and him not being able to move out of the way got hit and went right through a couple trees.

"RIDDEK !" Nepgear and I shouted at the same time from our friends injuries. I transformed and made quick work of the dragon and flew over to Riddek as fast as possible with Nep Jr close behind.

"Riddek are you alright, please answer me !" There is no answer but a crimson liquid pooling around the boy in front of us. "Nepgear go get Compa now !" Nepgear flies off and I try my best to stop Riddek's bleeding. I rip some his clothing and tie it around and red leeks I see. He steers awake and shows a face i've never seen, lost hope he lies down clutching his side to reveal that the sword impaled him. Tears stream down my face as this might be the last time I might see him.

* * *

 **Nepgear's P.O.V**

I look all over Planeptune to find Compa and she isn't anywhere to be seen until a peach headed girl is spotted in the planeptune park with what looks like a child. "Compa emergency !" She looks up, I fly down and grab her shoulders.

"Ge-Ge I have a kid to watch over what is it ?"

"It's Riddek and he is dying."

Compa holds her hands over her mouth. "Seems important enough, let's go, Iffy can watch the child while I'm gone."

I pick her up bridal style and fly as fast as I can to where Riddek and Neptune are waiting."

* * *

 **Neptune's P.O.V**

Please Riddek stay with me Compa and Nep Jr. are almost here please. He starts coughing violently and coughs out blood. I wipe the blood off of him and start crying into his shoulder. He wraps his arms around me I look into his eyes and see the pain in it. His breathing is shakie and his hands are shaking. He looks hopelessly into my eyes and kisses my lips. I sit there shocked as our lips meet I deepen the kiss and hear something behind me. I turn around to see Iffy there with tears in her eyes and hands covering her mouth. She walks to us and gets on her knees to meet Riddek's eye level.

"Seems like this is it for me IF *cough* there isn't much time left for me so this is it, it seems."

"No you idiot you will make it through *sob* Don't say things like that."

Nep Jr and Compa land behind us and Compa rushes to Riddek's side. We all leave her to work under bad conditions. Iffy sits down crying at the condition of our friend. I go down and hug her to ease her pain.

* * *

 **Compa's P.O.V**

So Riddek is trying to steal Iffy from me isn't he. I'll make sure that doesn't happen.

"Compa please *cough* help me."

Oh I'll help you alright. Help you yea right I'm helping myself. I get my syringe from seemingly nowhere and Inject the poison used on Nep-Nep that one time in Leanbox.

"Goodnight Riddek." My eyes turned red as I injected the poison into his body and his face turned green. He tried to scream for help but blood blocked his throat from making any noise. He choked on the blood and soon laid completely still. I checked his pulse and there was nothing. His life has been ended and Iffy is all mine.

I start throwing water in my eyes to make it seem like I'm crying and head back to Nep-Nep and Iffy. once I get back to them they see the "tears" in my eyes and rush behind me to see Riddek. They get there and I see Neptune on her knees stroking Riddek's face crying over the lost of her love and Iffy is crying as well. I walk over to Iffy and hug her to show my affection for her.

* * *

 **Neptune's P.O.V**

 **A Singular Years Later**

"Neptune it's that time again." Nep Jr walked up to me and started to pat my back. I nod and start to walk towards our secret spot. Ever since the death of Riddek two years ago things have changed. Iffy and Compa got together and had a girl named Kotori. She has Iffy's hair length and color with Compa's personality. I've been working a lot more than ever since the event and Planeptune is catching up to Lowee and Lastation in shares. We have a room in the basilicom dedicated to Riddek with the sword Nepgear gave him on a trophy stand encased in glass. Compa has been acting extremely different and it's worrying me. The tail and ears disappeared when Riddek died and I kind of miss them. I arrived with Nep Jr at the grave site. We placed flowers at the head of the grave and kneeled down holding the other's hand.

"I'm sorry I made you fight that dragon I should have helped out more." Light tears were streaming down her face while kneeling down I pat her back and look and the grave in front of me, A huge wave of guilt hits me and I lose control of myself and transform. Nepgear tries to tackles me but I fly away before she gets the chance to. I find myself in virtua forest and killing everything in sight. "Who or what ever did this to you will pay dearly."

* * *

A meeting with us CPU are occurring when a loud crash is heard outside. We all go outside already transformed and fly to the source of the loud crash. We then see Arfoire with a person standing behind her. The person behind her has some white mask on and it's hard to see their face. Something inside me is telling me this isn't going to end well.

"Well, well if it isn't the CPU and all in one place too. Perfect for my new toy too."

Blanc steps up and cracks her knuckles " You'll be lucky if don't kill you today. Now leave if you know what's good for you."

"Mwahaha what makes you think I'm going to stop especially with this weapon."

Vert summons her weapon and spins it in a circular motion. " We won't back down to any challenge and you are just in the way."

Noire readies her weapon and places it on her shoulder. " We aren't going to go easy on you or your "weapon" and I hope you don't know that. It's not like I'm warning you or anything."

Everyone excluding Noire and the person behind Arfoire face palmed at Noire's tsundere ness.

I got my katana ready not bothering to say anything.

"Now my minion destroy them all, show them no mercy."

"Yes madam Arfoire." Their cold tone sends a shiver down my back and their mask is removed. Is it cliche if its Riddek under the mask. Probably but he looked different. His eyes are now a deep red that rivals Noire's, He is well built and is wearing ripped up jeans. He has brass knuckles and has a pistol strapped to his leg. His once brown hair is now a pitch black with gray highlights. On his back he seemed to have wings resembling mine but instead of purple and white it's black and gray. He charges straight for Vert and she easily blocks his attack. He stumbles back and regains his footing. He goes for Vert once again and she stabs him with the lance she wields It goes through him and he limps over. Arfoire is smiling and we all give her a confused look.

Vert is suddenly lifted off the ground and Riddek's eyes are glowing red now as Vert struggles to break free. Noire hits Riddek with the butt of her sword and he lets go of Vert. He then turns his attention to to Noire and attempts to hit her with success. He leaves a mark on her face on where she was hit and she gets pissed.

" How dare you lay a hand on me, nobody gets to touch me but a certain diablo that I know. Now you will die by my hand." She swings her rapier in many directions when Blanc steps in.

"I'm tired of standing around while you bitches get to have all of the fun." She spins in circles and gets faster until she lets go of her weapon and Riddek stops it with seemingly no effort. We all stop in our tracks and Riddek is then soon sent flying in the direction the hammer went crashing into a mountain. He falls straight down to the ground and a large cloud of dirt and dust can be seen he gets back to us and sparks can be seen coming from him. Vert comes back around and stabs him again with her lance. Riddek is lifted off the ground and goes limp once again, Vert throws him on the ground and Noire comes over and smashes his head into the ground. I hold back tears and everyone looks at Arfoire and she slowly backs away. We hear something and look behind to see Riddek reforming.

"Help me Nep… Kill…. Me…." I can't believe what I'm hearing, killcthe one I love.

"I can't do it, I can't kill you no matter how hard I try."

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

 **Unknown P.O.V**

"Come on Neptune please." A man pats my back and kneels down next to me.

"She'll be alright plus I believe in her."

* * *

 **A/N: Is it too obvious, Am I trying too hard, that's for you to decide and currently as of 7/25 I have a poll up on my profile so go and vote or don't vote at all. Any ways see y'all in the next chapter.**


End file.
